High Hopes
by shunshines
Summary: I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started. But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept that now. / Unsui selalu merasa harapannya terlalu muluk-muluk. Terima kasih kepada Agon yang sudah mengajarkannya bahwa dunia memang tidak adil. Sejak saat itu, Unsui tidak pernah melihat Agon sebagai adiknya lagi. / brothership kongo twins. read and review?


" **High Hopes"**

 **Eyeshield 21 belongs to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I own only this story.**

 **warnings:**

 **hampir deskripsi semuanya. agak OOC of course. typo(s) may be found. brothership kongo twins at its finest. and the list goes on….**

— **shunshines**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Unsui selalu merasa harapannya terlalu muluk-muluk.

Bahkan, pada kenyataannya, dia tahu diri bahwa harapannya memang terlalu muluk. Jauh dari kata realistis. Orang bilang bahwa bermimpilah setinggi langit. Mimpi adalah sebuah harapan yang kaubuat dalam hati. _Mimpi mimpi mimpi_. Dan _harapan_. Terlalu banyak kalimat-kalimat legendaris yang mengelukan indahnya bermimpi dan tiada yang salah dari berharap.

Persetan dengan seminar motivasi, motivator-motivator yang selalu muncul di TV, atau kutipan dari buku dan film terkenal. Bagi Unsui, semua itu tidak lebih dari omong kosong belaka.

Tidak. Unsui Kongo sama sekali tidak pesimis. Ia hanya bersikap lebih realistis. Begitulah alibinya ketika salah seorang rekannya bertanya kenapa ia selalu merendah.

Terima kasih kepada Agon Kongo yang sudah mengajarkannya bagaimana untuk selalu tahu diri dan belajar untuk tidak pernah berekspektasi apapun dalam hidupnya.

Hidup ini adalah lelucon. Unsui selalu menganggap hidupnya demikian.

Ia terlahir sebagai kakak kembar dari Agon. Anak sulung keluarga Kongo. Dialah harapan utama bagi orang tuanya. Dialah panutan bagi sang adik. Dialah anak yang memiliki bahu sekokoh baja, berjiwa besar layaknya ksatria, dada selapang bumi, dan tempat bernaung senyaman rumah—khusus untuk adiknya. Kelahiran yang hanya berbeda hitungan menit tetap membuat Unsui menjabat sebagai kakak dan anak pertama Kongo.

Unsui tidak tahu apakah selama masa kecilnya, ia sudah menjadi sosok kakak yang baik untuk seorang Agon. Ia tidak yakin apakah Agon menaruh respek dan hormat kepadanya sebagai seorang kakak. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia _pantas_ menjabat sebagai kakak, bahkan kakak kembar dari seorang Agon Kongo.

Yang Unsui tahu pasti, pada masa kecilnya, sebagai seorang kakak dan anak sulung, ia mengemban tugas dan tanggung jawab paling berat dari orang tuanya. Agon ikut menjadi tanggung jawabnya selain tanggung jawab kepada diri sendiri. Orang tuanya sudah pasti menyimpan banyak ekspektasi tinggi agar Unsui berhasil menciptakan sosok kakak dalam dirinya yang pantas dijadikan panutan oleh Agon, dan tentu saja kebanggaan mereka sendiri.

Oleh karena itu, ia bekerja sangat keras. Ia bekerja lebih keras dari Agon. Unsui selalu bangun lebih pagi, mandi lebih dulu, membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga ibu, menjadi orang pertama yang berinisiatif untuk membantu ayah mengecat pagar, membenarkan atap yang bocor, atau sekadar mencuci sepeda kesayangan sang ayah. Semata-mata untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia memang anak sulung yang bisa diandalkan kepada orang tuanya sekaligus menciptakan sosok kakak yang dapat dijadikan panutan oleh adiknya.

" _Kenapa, Unsui?! Meskipun kamu kakaknya, Agon sudah duluan berhasil mengendarai sepeda!"_

Unsui kecil tumbuh lebih dewasa daripada Agon kecil. Meski Agon memang jauh lebih pintar dan hebat daripada dirinya, ia tetap memandangnya sebagai adik kecil yang perlu diayomi. Tidak peduli akan kekuatan Agon yang melebihi batas manusia biasa, dia tetap adik yang butuh tempat berlindung.

Tahun-tahun awal di sekolah dasar, ia selalu menggunakan tenaga ekstra untuk membujuk—memarahi—adik kembarnya agar mau mengerjakan tugas. Ia tahu adiknya pintar, ia pun mengakui bahwa adiknya jauh lebih pintar darinya, tapi prinsipnya tetap tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Meskipun Agon sudah dianugerahi otak yang cemerlang, Unsui tidak mau adiknya bermalas-malasan.

Di tahun akhir sekolah dasar, panggilan dari guru BP mulai rajin didapatkan Agon. Unsui masih tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi siswa yang rajin mengerjakan tugas, atau hanya sekadar mendengarkan guru dan tidak tidur di kelas, sehingga ia merasa ialah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kenakalan sang adik. Jadi, sebelum panggilan tersebut melayang kepada orang tuanya, Unsui cepat bertindak dengan mendatangi ruang guru BP lebih dulu.

* * *

.

" _Ngapain kau di sini?"_

" _Lebih baik kau diam, duduk yang manis, dengarkan apa kata gurumu dan jangan membantah."_

" _Ahh, menyebalkan."_

" _Diam atau kita berdua bisa dihukum Ayah."_

* * *

.

Meskipun titel anak nakal dan pemalas yang dimiliki Agon terus melekat selama dia bersekolah, pada dasarnya dia memang terlahir jenius, jadi Agon tetap bisa lulus dengan nilai di atas rata-rata.

Bahkan di atas Unsui, kakaknya yang selalu bekerja dan belajar lebih keras. Ralat, bahkan di atas kakaknya yang selalu membujuknya untuk belajar.

Unsui senang, tentu saja ia senang atas kesuksesan adiknya. Ia bangga ketika Agon mendapat penghargaan sebagai murid yang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Ia bertepuk tangan paling keras pada saat itu. Sangat kontras dengan Agon yang memasang tampang tidak peduli dan turun podium secepat kilat ketika dipersilakan.

Ketika orang tuanya memeluk Agon dan mengelu-elukan prestasinya, Unsui tidak bohong ada gejolak aneh yang berasal dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Matanya panas. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya mengepal erat. Ia memilih untuk lari ke toilet dan membasuh wajahnya daripada melihat pemandangan Agon dan orang tuanya.

Unsui tahu benar bahwa ia _seharusnya_ senang. Tapi, ia tidak lagi merasakan rasa senangnya karena pada saat itu, ia merasakan perasaan lain yang lebih dominan.

Cemburu dan iri.

* * *

.

" _Oi, Unko-chan. Dari mana saja kau?"_

" _Toilet."_

" _Hah? Biasanya kau selalu bilang dulu tiap akan pergi."_

"… _itu bukan urusanmu, Agon."_

* * *

.

Sejak hari itu, Unsui merasa kehidupannya perlahan berubah.

Ia memang tetap menjalani hari sebagai anak sulung yang baik dan sewajarnya di rumah. Ia tetap bangun lebih pagi dan mandi lebih dulu. Ia tetap menjadi orang yang selalu berinisiatif bahkan mengerjakan sendiri pekerjaan apapun yang ada di rumah.

Tapi tujuannya kini hanya satu. Untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga. Hanya demi orang tuanya. Tidak untuk Agon.

Kejeniusan Agon semakin lama semakin terlihat. Apalagi sejak memasuki masa SMP dan keduanya masuk ke klub _American football_. Agon adalah kebanggaan tim. Pemain lain dan pelatih selalu memujinya, mendewakannya karena keistimewaan yang ia miliki. Padahal jelas sekali, yang lelaki itu lakukan setiap hari hanya bermalas-malasan. Selain itu, di setiap lomba olahraga yang diadakan di SMP, Agon selalu keluar sebagai sang juara. Namun, kejayaan mungkin adalah sesuatu yang terlalu mudah didapat olehnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah melihat kerja keras Unsui. Datang lebih awal, pulang paling akhir, berlari keliling lapangan bahkan keliling sekolah lebih banyak, dan menghabiskan waktu di _gym_ lebih lama, semua darah dan keringatnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh prestasi sang jenius yang lahir seratus tahun sekali.

Semuanya hanya tentang Agon, Agon, dan Agon.

* * *

.

" _Maumu apa sih, sampah?!"_

" _Itu semua bukan urusanmu."_

" _Omonganmu kayak sampah, nggak jelas. Berhenti jadi sam_ _—_ _"_

" _KUBILANG BUKAN URUSANMU! NGGAK USAH BERTINDAK SEOLAH KAU PEDULI, BRENGSEK! PERGI DAN JALANI HIDUPMU SENDIRI TANPA MENGGANGGUKU, BISA NGGAK SIH?"_

"… _Oi, Unko-chan_ _—_ _"_

" _Pergi, Agon."_

* * *

.

Menurut Unsui, menjadi kakak dari seorang Agon Kongo adalah pilihan Tuhan yang salah. Bukan maksudnya ia menyalahkan Tuhan, berani berdebat atas takdir di hidupnya kali ini, namun jika Tuhan tetap ingin menjadikannya sebagai anggota keluarga Kongo, mungkin seorang Unsui lebih tepat menjadi adik dari Agon agar ia bisa leluasa hidup di bawah bayang-bayang 'kakaknya'.

Unsui tidak menyerah terlalu dini. Unsui pun masih menganggap Agon sebagai adiknya. Meskipun tidak sesering dulu, ia masih membangunkan adiknya jika sudah hampir telat pergi ke sekolah, menegurnya ketika anak itu pulang terlalu larut malam, bahkan sedikit berbincang dengannya. Unsui mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Agon di luar rumah, namun mau bagaimana pun ia tetap kakaknya. Kakak kandungnya. Kakak kembarnya.

Dengan harapan SMA akan menjadi lebih baik, Unsui tetap bekerja keras, bahkan lebih keras sampai ia tidak tahu batas kemampuannya sendiri.

Dan itu terakhir kalinya ia menaruh harapan sangat tinggi.

Siang itu, SMA Shinryuuji mengirimkan surat undangan beasiswa untuk siswa berprestasi. Hanya satu. Memang benar, nama Unsui Kongo yang tertulis di surat itu. Ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, membawa semangat terbaiknya datang ke SMA Shinryuuji untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar mendapat beasiswa itu.

* * *

.

" _Oh, ternyata Anda yang bernama Unsui."_

" _Karena kalian kembar, kami_ _bingung. Foto dan nama belakang Kongo. Orang yang kami maksud untuk beasiswa ini adalah Agon._ "

* * *

.

Unsui menyesal sempat berharap surat itu _benar_ ditujukan kepadanya. Karena sudah jelas, tidak ada yang perlu ditanya lagi, tidak perlu protes apapun, surat itu hanya tertuju pada Agon Kongo.

Mulai sejak saat itu, Unsui berhenti menaruh ekspektasi. Ia benci berharap. Dan ia lebih benci lagi karena ia sering hilang kesadaran untuk tidak berharap.

Ia mencoba berpikir lebih rasional. Persetan dengan hasil tidak mengkhianati usaha. Kerja kerasnya akan terbayar hanyalah omong kosong.

Kembar. Unsui dan Agon terlahir sebagai sepasang anak kembar. Jika Unsui salah kamus, atau mungkin semua kamus di dunia ini salah karena ia sudah membaca hampir semua versi kamus, kembar artinya mirip. Sama rupanya. Bahkan jika ia membuka buku ensiklopedia sains dan buku biologi, kembar adakah dua atau lebih individu yang membagi _uterus_ yang sama. Wajah keduanya memang mirip. Tapi, Unsui tidak pernah menemukan persamaan lain dengan Agon di luar wajah dan nama keluarga.

Unsui tak habis pikir. Ia bahkan berbagi tempat yang sama dengan Agon dari sejak masih di dalam kandungan ibunya, namun alasan kenapa ia tidak mendapat bakat dan kemampuan yang sama dengan adiknya, ia sudah menyerah untuk mencari tahu.

Mungkin Tuhan tidak menginginkannya sejak awal. Mungkin Tuhan melakukan kesalahan dalam memilih tempat untuk kehidupan selanjutnya—yang sekarang. Mungkin harusnya ia tidak berbagi kehidupan dengan Agon sejak di dalam rahim. Mungkin harusnya Agon saja yang lahir sendiri.

Oleh sebab itu, Unsui sangat berterima kasih kepada Agon. Agon sudah sangat memberinya pelajaran bahwa dunia itu terkadang tidak adil. Pelajaran hidup ini memang tidak diperuntuk semua manusia. Orang jenius yang diberkati Tuhan tidak akan pernah dan tidak perlu mengerti rasanya menjadi orang biasa-biasa saja yang bekerja keras mati-matian dan hasilnya tetap kalah oleh sang jenius.

Sejak saat itu, Unsui tidak pernah memandang Agon sebagai adiknya lagi.

* * *

 _._

" _Apa kau datang untuk menertawakanku?"_

" _Aaahh, mungkin."_

" _Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk kami, orang-orang yang tidak berbakat. Di dunia kekuatan nyata, rasa kasihan tidak dapat menyelamatkan siapapun."_

"… _."_

" _Majulah dan hancurkan orang biasa yang menghalangi jalanmu. Percaya hanya pada kekuatanmu sendiri."_

"…."

" _Dengan begitu aku … akan merasa dihargai."_

" _Tak usah kau bilang pun akan kulakukan."_

* * *

.

Sampai detik ini, meskipun sekarang dia dan Agon sudah berpisah di jalan yang berbeda; Agon di Saikyoudai, sementara dirinya melanjutkan kuliah di Enma, Unsui sudah terbiasa untuk tidak berharap mendapatkan hidup indah dan diakui oleh orang-orang. Baginya, ia memang tidak pantas mendapat tempat untuk diidolakan orang-orang, dibanggakan orang tua, bahkan dihormati oleh adiknya sendiri.

Unsui adalah Unsui yang terlahir biasa saja dan tidak diinginkan Tuhan. Sementara Agon adalah Agon yang terlahir jenius dan dicintai Tuhan.

Dan itu absolut. Unsui tidak akan menentangnya lagi.

Ia mencoba menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa Tuhan memang salah membuatnya lahir ke dunia.

Karena itulah, Unsui tidak bertanya-tanya ketika ia didiagnosis gagal ginjal oleh sang dokter. Karena itulah, Unsui tidak pernah protes ketika ia dipaksa untuk berhenti bermain _American football_ untuk sementara selama proses cuci darah dan pengobatan lainnya. Karena itulah, Unsui tidak pernah mengeluh ketika tubuhnya semakin lemah dan akhirnya terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

Meskipun menyebalkan rasanya dikasihani oleh kawan-kawannya, Unsui masih bisa menahan amarah dan hanya tersenyum, mengangguk, dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas doa-doa yang telah diucapkan. Ia pun sama muaknya ketika kedua orang tuanya bergiliran jaga di kamar rumah sakit selama ia dirawat. Ia benci ketika mendengar percakapan dokter dan orangtuanya yang mengusahakan agar ia dioperasi transplantasi ginjal.

Unsui tahu terlalu banyak biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk pengobatannya terhitung sejak awal sakit. Ia tidak mau menambah beban ayah ibunya dengan operasi itu.

Namun, dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatnya kesal selama ia sakit, tiada hal lain yang lebih dibencinya daripada melihat Agon sudah duduk dengan santai di sofa kamar rumah sakit ketika Unsui terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

" _Keh_ , kupikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi."

"Aku pun berharap begitu."

"Sampah."

"Memang."

Unsui tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan Agon. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya di masa-masa seperti ini adalah keberadaan Agon di sekitarnya. Jika saja tangan kirinya tidak tertancap infus, ia sudah turun dari kasur dan menendang adiknya keluar dari kamar.

Belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk mengusir Agon, lelaki itu sudah berada di samping kasurnya. Impuls kecepatan dewa, oke. Unsui lupa akan hal itu.

"Oi, Unko- _chan_ , berhenti berlagak seperti orang lemah dan cepat keluar dari sini."

"Aku tidak mau operasi."

Tatapan mata Agon tidak bisa dibaca ketika Unsui mengutarakan pikirannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu dari seorang Agon Kongo seumur hidupnya, bahkan saat kecil. Padahal Unsui sudah memprediksi reaksi Agon yang mungkin akan memakinya karena terlihat seperti pengecut atau tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si _dread_ itu, namun cukup membuat Unsui penasaran.

Agon membuang muka dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Jalani saja operasi sialan itu dan keluar dari sini, sampah."

 _BLAM_

Lalu hening.

Unsui menghela napas. Ia baru saja menyandarkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal, kemudian rasa sakit yang familiar itu kembali menyerang perutnya. Ia memegangi perutnya, sekuat tenaga menahan sakit yang biasa ia lalui seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

" _Arghh…_ "

Alih-alih berhenti, sakit itu datang lebih kuat dari yang sudah-sudah. Kini menjalar sampai Unsui kesusahan untuk mengatur napas. Keringat dingin mulai merembes pori-pori kulitnya. Ia mencengkram erat sprei kasurnya, berusaha mengalihkan kesakitannya meskipun nihil hasilnya.

Napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Demi apapun, rasa sakit di perutnya kali ini jauh beda dengan yang biasa ia rasakan. Unsui tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama karena perlahan-lahan pandangannya kabur dan dunianya terasa semakin gelap.

Mungkin, Tuhan benar-benar serius sekarang.

Mungkin, sudah saatnya Unsui berhenti menjadi orang yang tidak diharapkan oleh siapa pun di dunia.

Karena itulah, Unsui menyerah berusaha bangkit menekan bel untuk memanggil suster, membiarkan kesadarannya hilang dan dunianya gelap sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

— **end—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

HIGH HOPEEESS IT TAKES ME BACK TO WHEEENNN WE STARTED

ini terinspirasi dari post _**Lala-chan ssu**_ di fb tentang keabu-abuannya hidup kongo twins di masa kecil. and indeed they used to be close as fck gak sih since they are twins? mungkin juga unsui yang ngejauhin agon duluan. jadilah ini ff sekali ketik jadi wakakak

eh sumpah telat sih ngomong di end note kaya begini TAPI REKOMENDASI DENGERIN LAGU HIGH HOPES-NYA KODALINE dan resapi liriknya huhu

itu kalimat yang di-italic percakapannya ada yang real dari manga sama ada yang karangan yunna. pokoknya yang ooc udah pasti punya yunna gak tuh WKWK

reviewnya boleh donggg?


End file.
